landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Disneysaurus
I like ur pictures but i wish the admins were still active in this wiki...Digipony (talk) 01:55, February 7, 2014 (UTC) We're Back:A Dinosaur's Story is not Land Before Time Related. I have deleted all of those pages. Please create a We're Back Wiki if you wish to write about them.Aabicus (talk) 20:08, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Actually, the the old rules said that it was ok if there was a crossover. Plus, I think Aabicus is gone so he/she isn't here to make you change it. However, we DO need a new admin. Things are getting out of hand as people are just writing, often very poor and misspelt, stories right in the wiki itself rather than linking to one in fanfic.net or deviantart or something like that. It's really making the wiki look like it's going to seed. One user in particular lately is making things look bad with a ton of silly fanfics (sometimes inappropriate (we don't need Littlefoot getting drunk for instance or smoking weed from a birthday cake.) . Some of us saw the danger of no active admin and applied to wikkia to be the new admin. I think four of us did it but I can only recall three of them. Digipony, NewMarioFan, and myself. I haven't seen Digipony in a while. NewMarioFan didn'tget it for some reason. I currenltly have no active bans on my record here (got one one time for a very silly reason (biased mods) and it was only a first time infraction on the first day I came, and it was a whole day ban too. But taht expired long ago so nothing is on my record now. (If you must know, the issue had been kinda political related and I wasn't to their political liking so that's how I got the temp ban.) Anyway, we need to do something about the silly fanfics popping up lately. MongooseLover (talk) 18:34, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Concerns over Metriacanthosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus identity Yeah, Hi noticed you put up the Metriacanthosaurus page up for deletion and consider all things that the Sharpteeth family in the Lonely Journey in the Land Before Time TV Series are Acrocanthosaurus, now this sound wrong to say, but the Metriacanthosaurus page has been around longer and reasons for putting up for deletion instead of renaming the page is uncalled for practically. Also I fail to see how these dinosaurs are Acrocanthosaurus as they're spines aren't clearly prominent enough to be considered Acrocanthosaurus as it is named for it's title "High Spine Lizard" which with Metriacanthosaurus it means "Moderate Spine Lizard" which clearly these Sharpteeth to show in appearance as opposed to Acrocanthosaurus. And though both these dinosaurs have triangular shaped heads the head of most Metriacanthosaurs are just a bit smoother and less rugged in design and technicallly the Acrocanthosaurus is a carcharodontosaur, though the family falls under the ancestry of Allosaurus, it has since been classfied, so you are giving false information. To cut in short I would like you to rename the page or simply bring back the Metriacanthosaurus back to it's rightful place where it belongs. Please and thank you! Ibarber (talk) 03:16, September 27, 2015 (UTC) And if you want to know what a real Acrocanthosaurus would look like in The Land Before Time, just take a look at this. http://www.deviantart.com/art/LBT-Acrocanthosaurus-164114835 Regarding Etta's identity The photo you put on your (now deleted) Dawndraco page stresses my point that, due to her crest morphology, Etta is nothing more than a Pteranodon longiceps. Not a Geosternbergia / P. sternbergi, not a Dawndraco, and sure as hell not a Zhejiangopterus. I understand that you want to identify some characters as obscure genera and species of prehistoric creatures, but this is a case that is more or less akin to calling a bear a 'spider monkey'. Sorry, dude. I like your optimism, though. Peenut2k7 (talk) 22:26, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Eh, it's fine. I was just a bit bothered that you kept identifying her as creatures with different skull shapes to her. But, even if your speculation was a bit off, all that matters was that your edits were made in good faith, unlike some... other users on the wiki. Heck, we could actually use you for identifying this guy. Considering we're having a tough time deciding on who he is, I thought you would have some clue as to what he might be. Peenut2k7 (talk) 22:34, December 10, 2015 (UTC)